Dr. Light (DC Comics)
Doctor Light (also spelled Dr. Light) is an evil genius and a villain in Teen Titans as well as the Teen Titans' enemy. Comic Book History Doctor Arthur Light was a genius who stole a special suit from his partner, Jacob Finlay whom he murdered (although some sources say the suit malfunctioned), and embarked on a villainous career as Dr. Light. He battled the Justice League several times and lost even joining supervillain teams.. After losing to the JLA so many times, he eventually decided to attack the League's sidekicks in the Teen Titans but couldn't even beat a bunch of kids. Some sources place hauntings by Finlay's ghost as the reason for this incompetency. it was revealed that this was actually a botched punishment imposed by the League; Light had brutally raped Elongated Man's wife, Sue, and the Justice League, with the exception of Batman, voted to mindwipe him. It worked too well; Light was now a dimwitted bungler who was even more of a coward than he already was. Since recovering his mind, Light has faced the Titans multiple times even nearly defeating all of them once, only to be stopped by Raven. At one point before his recovery, Light joined the Brotherhood to combat the Titans but eventually left the group and went solo. For a time, he showed not only true competence and even cunning, but a truly vicious side, heavily indicating that his attack on Sue Dibny was not an aberration. Many super-villains, who had never really liked him anyway now wanted nothing to do with him, so brazen and arrogant was he about his sick desires. While he was with a group of prostitutes dressed as female Titans, he was found by the post-Corrigan incarnation of the Spectre, who turned his body into a candle, and his head into the wick, which was then lit until Light melted. During the Black Lantern war, what remains there were of him were stored under JLA HQ. Empowered by a Black Lantern ring, they rose up to attack Doctor Kimiyo Hoshi, the woman who had become the heroic Doctor Light during the first Great Crisis, and someone the villainous Light had always hated. Light had nearly beaten his heroic namesake when he made the mistake of taunting her about visiting her children when she was gone. This enraged and reenergized Hoshi, who drew up her power and incinerated Light, the ring, and all the other undead attackers. Since DC rebooted entirely in 2012, this seems to have been the final death of a villain once disregarded and then regarded only with fear and disgust. Whether a 'New 52' version will be anything like him is not yet known. Television History Teen Titans He appears in several episodes of Teen Titans, once more a comical foe, but still not one to be taken lightly. His archenemy in this version is Raven, who regularly trounces him with the darkness she contains, and who on occasion can defeat him just by showing up and glaring, so searing are the memories of his beat-downs. His biggest scheme involved the young hero Kole, who could become living crystal and who Light wanted to use as an amplifier. He still lost. His final appearance was at the end of Titans Together, the show's near-finale. Uninvolved with the schemes of The Brain, he was seen robbing a bank. With both the regular team and over twenty reserve Titans on hand, Raven predicted that Light would freak out as never before. Powers and Abilities Light has the ability of lightwave manipulation. He also has a supersuit with Light gadgets such as flash generates and can produce energy beams of light. Superman vs. The Elite Doctor Light had a cameo in the beginning of Superman vs. The Elite. Category:DC Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Thief Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:Superman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Dial H for Hero villains Category:Pedophiles Category:Big Bads Category:Weaklings Category:Perverts Category:Child-Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster